


the unexamined life is not worth living

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Series: Crossover Fics [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: Flirting with a student was never in his plans. Flirting with Wen Junhui specifically was never supposed to happen.





	the unexamined life is not worth living

**Author's Note:**

> It's rated M for language—I mean, it’s Heechul we’re talking about so expect quite a bit—and some minor scenes, although it’s mostly in Heechul’s head (lol woops). I decided to keep their ages and the almost 13 (very fitting) years age gap between the two of them, so that’s an extra Age Difference warning for those who may not be comfortable with it.

Kim Heechul, university-wide known philosophy professor, was going to hell for this.

In retrospect, he always figured that was his route from the very beginning even as a joke, but it was actually pretty rare that he truly,  _genuinely_ felt that it may be true. There may have been a few odd times in the past where he felt this way whenever he’d get lectured by Siwon, one of the university’s theology professors, but those moments were short and fleeting. It was nothing compared to his current crisis, a dilemma that’s been going on for weeks now, ever since the school year started.

A problem that went by the name of Wen Junhui.

There was a still, small voice within him (that sounded vaguely like Ryeowook) chastising him that all this was narcissism at its finest.

It wasn’t, just to make things clear; Heechul wasn’t interested—that’s all he was,  _interested,_ and even then it still felt morally wrong—in a student just because of the boy’s looks that may or may not look similar to his own. He’s heard that a lot, from both his other students and even from the other university staff members who has had Junhui in their class. He looked even better than Heechul did at the same age, Leeteuk would joke, which the philosophy teacher didn’t completely believe until he saw Junhui himself. Still, there was much more to Junhui than a pretty face and soft brown hair, even if it was a good bonus.

For starters, Junhui was actually one of the few students who listened in his class and did well enough not to give the professor a headache; Heechul appreciated that greatly. It was always great not being the sole person speaking in the room, even if he was used to blabbing on about everything and nothing. Plus, Junhui’s insights were actually interesting and not just mindless comments so he’d have something to say in class. Sometimes it would get even Heechul himself thinking and re-thinking his entire stance on a topic. Whether that was the wonders of philosophy or of Wen Junhui, he didn’t know.

What Heechul  _did_  know was that the Theatre major was a whole 13 years younger than him.

He wasn’t a saint or anything by all means. Throughout his years teaching at the university, he’s had a few students catch his eye and a few actual flings here and there, but that was when he was also still a fresh graduate who didn’t think he’d spend the rest of his career teaching when he started out. The age gaps then weren’t that big and certainly not as big as what he had with the senior student. It usually also didn’t last more than a few days.

 

 

It’s been three weeks.

“Do you think it’ll be better when he graduates?” Heechul asked the philosophy staff room amidst the piles of papers to read and grade, absentmindedly twirling a strand of his blonde hair between his fingers.

The room was usually empty save for Heechul and Jung Yunho, who loved staying in school every moment he got. The other teachers, especially the much older ones, usually did their work outside of the small, cramped room. They really needed an upgrade, something Heechul’s been trying to suggest to the school board for a while now, too. Anyway, perhaps he was glad that Yunho was the only person who had to endure his dramatic little rants about crushing on a student. The other man actually listened to him.

“It depends,” Yunho replied eventually, eyes still focused on the paper in his hands. “What’s the problem, anyway? His age or his status as a student?”

Heechul considered this for a moment before stating, “both.”

“Then you’re fucked either way.”

“Fuck you, too, Jung Yunho. I hope your students give you bad reviews.”

“They love me” Yunho commented lightly, turning a page before finally shifting his focus to Heechul’s face. Sometimes, if he looked too quickly, the other professor really did feel a lot like Wen Junhui. The opposite of that, where Junhui looked like Heechul at a glance, was also true. It was unnerving to know the two of them, even more so thinking of them together, but at least Junhui was sweet and kind in all the ways Heechul was not.

He was a few words into the second page of the paper when Yunho decided to stop and set it down; a paper by Xu Minghao always meant having to re-assess his own beliefs, since the boy knew his stuff and chose his words very well. He saw a future for the boy in the philosophy department, if he’ll take it. Upon seeing his now free state, Heechul perked up and also stopped pretending to read his own stack of papers.

“Honestly, help me out here,” Heechul whined, pushing the stacks out of the way to clear space for his arms to rest on the table. “Leeteuk is useless, Donghae is useless, Ryeowook just nags; you’re my last shining light of hope.”

“You cussed me out just 2 minutes ago.”

“A cuss out of love,” the blonde said dismissively.

Yunho rolled his eyes, but obliged to finally give the other man his two cents. It wasn’t like they haven’t had this conversation before, although it definitely mellowed down since the first time it happened, which was into the start of the semester. Heechul had entered the room clearly flustered and in a rare state of panic, mumbling about Junhui. The mumbles have only grown louder since then.

“I believe,” the raven haired man began to say, clearing his throat. “The rightness or wrongness of an action does not depend on their consequences, but on whether they fulfill the duty—“

“Fucking philosophy professor.”

 

 

With his colleagues of absolutely no help and a whole semester to go with Junhui in his class, eyes bright and heart shaped lips distracting, Heechul figured it was something he just had to live with. He was by no means going to act upon the human desire of wanting to  _maybe_  see where things would go; would Junhui be coy and seductive or innocent and shy? How would he sound as he writhed under Heechul’s touch, shivering with anticipation, the professor’s name on his lips—

“Professor Kim?”

Exactly like that, Heechul mused, staring at nothing in particular as he continued his wild imagination. The setting could even be an empty classroom, after class, with Junhui staying for some extra points. Philosophy was a hard course, he’d need to do some more work if he wanted to stay in Heechul’s good graces. Maybe get that pretty mouth doing an  _oral_ exam of  _other_  sorts, before bending his performer’s body over the table and—

“Sir?”

Shit, the kid was in front of his desk. This was what he got for getting distracted after dismissing class. Heechul would have jumped in his seat if he wasn’t careful about his image as the calm, collected professor. He mentally composed himself for a few seconds before turning a straight face towards the object of his daydreaming and the reason for the tightness in his pants, Wen Junhui, who looked rather concerned. How long had he been standing there?

“Sorry, Junhui. What was that?”

“I was going to ask about today’s lesson,” the brunette said with that happy, infectious smile of his. He look positively thrilled to be learning, the type of kid Heechul would have called a nerd back in his days as a student. He always did have a thing for nerds. Literally all Junhui lacked were thick rimmed glasses, then Heechul would have been officially sold. He was also spacing out again.

The older man nodded eventually, “what about it?”

“I think Sartre’s discussion about existentialism preceding essence is fascinating, but—“

Okay, honestly, it was moments like these that made Heechul think that he definitely had more than just a tiny interest in Wen Junhui. It may be a bit pathetic considering he was so many years the elder, but he had a crush. Sure, he admired the boy’s good looks and frame, maybe even his character and overall positivity, but nothing—absolutely nothing—could beat a good old conversation about philosophy, his one true love. Fuck everything else, even his current erection; his mind was also getting an erection just listening to Junhui speak.

(Fuck Junhui, hopefully, but Heechul tried  _really_  hard not to think that far.)

(He usually doesn’t succeed.)

Their discussion lasted a bit close to twenty minutes, if he was counting, which he really wasn’t. By then, the classroom would soon be in use by the next class, which was also usually when the two parted ways. Heechul wondered briefly why Junhui had stayed behind for this long, too. He knew the student had another class after Tuesday’s session, since he always zoomed off the moment Heechul would dismiss them. His class was probably cancelled for the day. Lucky. Whether that meant Junhui or himself, Heechul wasn’t sure.

“Thanks for explaining things, Professor Kim,” Junhui said, flashing a smile. He was handsome. He was definitely handsome, Heechul wondered to himself, but did  _he_  know?

Not trusting himself to speak with such thoughts in his head, the older man opted for a quick nod. Rather than leave, like Heechul expected, Junhui continued to linger around the table. His earlier carefree expression was mixed with a bit of worry. No, worry wasn’t the right word. Maybe nerves? Would would he be nervous about? Junhui had a lot of things to be confident about, and the sight made Heechul’s stoic expression soften a little bit. Class was done, anyway, he could risk turning off his teacher mode.

“Junhui?”

“S-Sir, I was going to ask another thing,” Junhui began, the reddening tip of his ears giving away his attempt to keep calm.

Well. He’s never been like this before. Amused, Heechul allowed a small smirk to grace his lips, just to see how it would affect the other boy, before replying, “go on, Junhui.”

As always, his smirks gave him the desired effect, which was Junhui’s eyes widening and the flush reaching his cheeks now. Surprisingly contrary to his personality, Heechul kept most of his classes in a no nonsense environment, which meant no smiling or even facial expressions even with the numerous swearing he would insert into his lectures. That’s what he was known for, which meant any moment where he  _was_  smiling was deemed a miracle.

“I was going to invite you to watch my first performance of the year,” the boy blurted out after a moment of pause, taking Heechul by surprise. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but an invite to a play? Not the first choice. Admittedly, he had more explicit possibilities popping in his head, but those were filed and stored away for another day. Junhui fidgeted a bit before continuing, “we’re doing Waiting for Godot for a small production. I think you’d be interested, it’s very philosophical, I’d like to hear your thoughts.”

It was at that precise moment that Kim Heechul, aged 34, embodied two words: fuck it.

Looking back, there were a lot more things he could have said other than what he did, but he could smell the bullshit from a mile away even without the blushing cheeks. When he told the tale to his friends, they agreed. Yunho, who usually listened with a regular expression, couldn’t help but laugh out loud. He said it was a long time coming, which Heechul genuinely disagreed with. Flirting with a student was never in his plans. Flirting with Wen Junhui specifically was never supposed to happen. Yet, it did.

“If it means seeing your pretty face for more than an hour and a half, sure, why not?” Heechul said, which was the point of no return. His smirk grew wider at Junhui’s dumbstruck expression. Every fiber in his body was actually telling him to stop, retreat,  _abort mission_. The number 13 flashed dangerously in his head as well, followed only by the label that Junhui was his student. Again, he could have thought it through, but if he didn’t then he also wouldn’t have gotten Junhui’s response, more confident and sure of himself now.

“I hear it around campus a lot, that we look alike,” the brunette said, looking down at his feet before finding some resolve in him to meet Heechul eye to eye, a smirk of his own growing on his lips. “With all due respect, Sir, I think if anybody should be called pretty—and handsome, too—that would be you.”

Delighted and just a bit surprised, Heechul couldn’t help the full blown laugh that escaped his lips.

 

 

 

“So, you finally sold your soul to the devil?” Leeteuk asked with a gleeful smile as the blonde in question merely gave him the finger in return. He wasn’t sure how it spread to the music department, of all places, but here he was met with Leeteuk’s mischievous grin and Ryeowook’s judging stare from the nearby cubicle. Dissatisfied, Heechul raised his other hand at the elder for good measure, earning a high pitched laugh. “Thrown away your morals, ignored the societal norm, all that in the name of love.”

Scoffing, Heechul looked up from his phone to finally respond, “if the devil is named Wen Junhui, which honestly, Teuk, he might be; then yes, I have sold my sold to his deep voice and sweet laughter.”

“ _Please_ , you did that long ago,” Ryeowook commented with a click of his pen, rolling his eyes. “The _real_ thing we’re surprised about is what a good kid like Junhui saw in an old man like you.”

“I’m good with my hands,” the blonde said wickedly, wiggling his fingers in the air for both men to see. “And my mouth, I’ve been told.”

Leeteuk groaned, “too much information. Are you sure you’re not going to jail for this?”

“He’s _legal_ ,” the blonde said in an exasperated tone that showed how many times he’s had to answer that. “Besides, I was kidding. We only started dating a few days ago, you assholes, stop acting like I defiled the poor kid.”

“At least you admit he’s a kid,” Ryeowook answered back with a final click of his pen.

How could Heechul forget the looming 13 year age gap, after all? They were dating now, right? He didn’t really think he was  _that_  old, plus he liked to think he even looked young for his age. Eternally youthful. There was no way people could tell he was an entire Chinese zodiac older than Junhui, with an additional year to boot. He still had a  _zing_  to him that probably attracted Junhui to begin with.

Either that, or the kid was also slightly narcissistic. Heechul figured he could care less how Junhui saw him.

 

 

The thing was, whenever they had class, Heechul had to eat his words. He realized he cared very, very,  _very_  much about the way Junhui saw him, especially now that there was this thing between them. Both knew that it was somewhat of a taboo relationship; there was no explicit rule that teachers can’t date students, but that paired with the age gap that they can’t escape from? Clearly some illegal shit right there.

Okay, a student getting a crush on a teacher wasn’t new. It’s happened before, not just to Heechul, but with his other friends. The only difference in their case was that Heechul was also interested in the student. It didn’t help that the way Junhui looked at him in class changed drastically when they finally stopped beating around the bush and dated properly.

He had always been an attentive student, but Heechul couldn’t help the involuntary shudder that went through him when he realized Junhui’s gaze was more than just that of a regular student like it had been before the whole thing. It was still clear he listened to lesson, even if Heechul’s own focus was rocky, but there was a different twinkle to his eyes that almost felt like he was watching the professor’s every move instead.

Fuck, when did he even get so damn cocky?

He was supposed to be shy and innocent. He was just, what, 21 years old? Heechul was pretty sure there was a very clear line between how Junhui was in real life and how Junhui appeared in Heechul’s daydreams and fantasies. Cocky Wen Junhui can very much stay in his dreams, he didn’t need that haunting him in real life now, too. The rest of the class proceeded in the same manner. It got unnerving to a point that Heechul did his best not to look at Junhui’s direction.

When the bell rang, it was almost no surprise that Junhui found his way towards the teacher’s table again.

“Wen Junhui,” Heechul said sharply, although he was met with a wide smile, as if Junhui wasn’t undressing the professor with his eyes just a few moments before.

“Sir,” Junhui replied back simply, clearly pleased.

The blonde man waited until the number of other students in the class lessened before he continued, dropping his voice down to an almost hiss, eliciting a brighter smile from the younger boy, “you’re going to be the death of me.”

He was going to hell and just didn’t care at that point.

Fuck it.

**Author's Note:**

> (Taken from when it was first uploaded:)  
> I did a few tag checks when I was writing this and found like two English drabbles for them written way back in 2016, one of which was also a teacher-student au, but everything that happens is different anyway. The two available are also pretty good reads! (The author, junhuixeveryone, is definitely living up to their username). This was also overall fun to write although I got confused with whether I was supposed to type Heechul and Junhui—I’ve had to correct myself so many times at the beginning—since I’m normally so used to just writing Junhui. I wasn’t sure if I captured the whole fluffy smut vibe you asked for, but I hope you liked it, My_Alter_Ego17! 
> 
> Honestly, I feel like there might be some moments where I mixed up their names, so if anything is confusing do let me know! Things got jumpy by the end since I wrote this at like, 2AM.


End file.
